The objective of this project is to clearly define macrophage functions during the induction and expression of acquired immunity to tumors. Utilizing a syngeneic rat tumor model and the ability to separate macrophage into density-dependent subclasses that are functionally distinct, the macrophage effector function in normal, tumor-immune and tumor-bearing animals will be examined.